


799년 5월 6일 21시

by Heyjinism



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 은하영웅전설
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	799년 5월 6일 21시

급한 처리는 끝냈다. 잔존시켜야 하는 병력도 사망자로 처리하여 숨겼다. 4만 척의 적함에 둘러싸여 차를 마시며, 양 웬리는 어쩌면 마지막이 될 수도 있는 이 순간에 자신의 곁에 있는 사람들을, 율리안, 프레데리카, 카젤느, 쇤코프를 돌아보았다. 

이제 사령관인 양 웬리가 해야 할 일은 한 가지가 남아 있었다. 

"......그럼 가 볼까."

양 웬리는 영 하기 싫은 일을 해치워야 한다는 듯한 표정으로 자리에서 일어났다. 하지만 곧 그는 마음을 고쳐먹은 듯, 애써 밝게 말했다.

"우주에서 가장 잘 생긴데다 역사에 길이 남을 남자를 직접 만나는 거잖아. 흔한 기회는 아니니까."  
"팬 미팅 같은 게 아니에요, 각하."

프레데리카가 말했다. 그녀는 커피잔과 홍찻잔이 놓여 있는 테이블을 가만히 내려다보았다. 그리고 곧, 프레데리카는 절박한 표정으로 양을 올려다보았다. 

하지만 그의 시선은 그녀를 바라보고 있지 않았다. 

"......율리안."

프레데리카는 그의 시선 끝에 서 있는, 침울한 표정의 소년을 돌아보았다. 

"각하께 이거 말고, A급 있지?"  
"예. 준비해 뒀어요."  
"응, 그걸로 부탁해. 이쪽도 제대로 챙겨 입으면 로엔그람 공 못지않은 미남이라는 걸 보여줘야지."

아니, 그건 아니지. 하고 쇤코프가 뭔가 말하려 했지만, 그 입은 카젤느의 손에 틀어막혔다. 갑작스런 기습에 로젠리터의 연대장은 바로 반격을 하려 하다가, 카젤느의 심각한 표정에 그만 움직임을 멈추었다. 

뭐라도 하고 싶은 건 다들 마찬가지야. 

카젤느가 입술만 가만히 움직여서 속삭였다. 쇤코프는 고개를 돌려 그의, 책상물림다운 손에서 얼굴을 빼내며 중얼거렸다.

"여차하면 내가 제독님이라고 위장해서 들어가도 될 텐데. 어차피 저 놈들, 제독님 얼굴도 제대로 모르지 않습니까."  
"......얼굴 정도는."  
"애초에 로엔그람 공과 얼굴로 겨루려면 내 얼굴 정도는 되어야죠. 운이 좋다면 우주에서 가장 아름다운 모가지를 따 올 수 있을지도 모르고.

모두가 잠시 서로서로 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 어쩌면 가능할지도 모른다. 다른 사람도 아니고 쇤코프라면. 하지만.

"그건 기만이지."

그 잠깐의 고민마저 지워버리려는 듯, 양이 조용히 대답했다.

"그리고 그런 기만을 부려도 좋은 것은, 아직 전투 중일 때고. 지금은 아니야. 그게 도리인거지."  
"각하!"  
"귀관은 가급적 증손자들이 짜증을 부릴 때 까지 오래 살아줬으면 하니까, 이런 일로 목숨을 걸 필요는 없어."

양은 자신의 모습을 한 번 내려다보다가 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 

"뭐, 난 이대로도 괜찮은 것 같지만. 아무래도 이런 문제는 소령의 말이 맞겠지. 율리안. 도와주겠지?"

율리안은 고개를 끄덕였다. 소년은 울고 싶은 표정을 지으며 가만히, 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 양이 돌아서자, 조금 전까지 미소를 짓고 있던 프레데리카는 가슴이 찢어지는 듯한 표정으로 그 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 

"......직접 하지 그랬어."

쇤코프가 중얼거렸다. 

"마지막일지도 모르잖아."  
"......지금 각하가 필요로 하는 사람은 제가 아니니까요."

프레데리카는 짧게 대답했다. 

"이런 순간에는, 가족이 같이 있는 편이 좋은 거니까."  
"가족이라."

쇤코프가 쓴웃음을 지었다. 

"가족인지 호랑이인지는 두고 봐야 알 일이지."  
"무슨 뜻이야."  
"그 녀석을 각하께 붙인 걸, 언젠가 후회하실지도 모른다는 말이죠."

* * * 

상대가 상대인 만큼 예복을 꺼낼까 했지만, 양은 사양했다. 

"어차피 전투로 다들 엉망일텐데, 이쪽만 멋을 부리고 갈 수는 없지."  
"과연 그럴까요."

투덜거리면서도 율리안은 관리가 잘 된 정복을 꺼냈다.

베이지색 군복 바지에 셔츠, 넥타이, 그리고 엷은 빛깔의 실크 머플러. 자신이 만든 식사를 들고, 자신이 우린 홍차를 마시고, 귀찮다고 중얼거리면서도 자신이 꺼내주는 대로 옷을 입은, 그 남자. 자신의 의부. 그는 언제나처럼 내외하듯 반쯤 뒤 돌아서서, 시키는 대로 옷을 갈아입었다. 수도 없이 구겨쥐었던 베레모 대신, A급으로 따로 빼 둔 새 것을 꺼냈다. 비뚜름하게 쓰려는 것을 다시, 제대로 머리에 얹었다. 

"소령님께 머리핀이라도 빌려와야겠어요."

율리안이 낮게 중얼거렸다.

"그래야 딱 이 상태로 고정이라도 시킬 텐데."  
"어차피 브륜힐트로 넘어가면, 난 잔뜩 긴장해서 또 이걸 비틀고 있을 거다."  
"그러지 마세요."  
"안다, 율리안. 넌 내가 사령관답게, 저 로엔그람 공에게도 밀리지 않을 만큼 위엄있게 보였으면 하는 거지. 그런데 그럴 필요 없어."  
"각하."  
"이제와서 제국군에게 위협적일 만큼 위엄있게 보여봐야, 명을 재촉하는 지름길이 아니겠니? 하긴, 누구든 한두 명 정도는 책임을 지게 될 테니, 설령 일부러 바보같은 꼴을 보인다고 해도 나아질 건 없겠지만 말이다."

율리안은 울 것 같았다. 

정말로 마지막이 될 지도 모른다고 생각하고 또 걱정하는데, 그걸 굳이 확인까지 시켜주려는 듯한 그 태도는 온화하고 부드러웠지만 한없이 차가웠다. 어쩌면 이렇게까지 남의 일 말하듯이 할 수 있을까. 

"......같이 가게 해 주세요."

평생의 용기를 쥐어짜서, 말했다. 사실 정말로 하고 싶은 말은 조금 다른 것이었을지도 모르지만.

"율리안."  
"제독님은 패장이 아니지만....... 설령 패장이라고 해도, 당번병 하나 정도는 따라가도 되는 거잖아요. 그러니까......"  
"그럴 수 없어."  
"제독님."

돌아온 것은, 철벽을 치는 듯한 다정함이었다. 

"너도 알 거야. 내가 지금까지 가 본 전장 중 가장 위험한 곳일지도 모른다는 걸. 그걸 알면서 어떻게 너를 데려가겠니."  
"저는......"

슬며시 돌아서는 그를 향해, 말하고 싶었다.

그래서 당신을 혼자 보낼 수 없는 거라고.

당신에게 무슨 일이 생겼을 때, 그 곁에 내가 있기를 바란다고. 함께 죽는 것이 내 소원이라고. 당신이 내 미래이고 민주주의라고 정한 이상, 내겐 당신을 잃는 것이 자유행성동맹 전체의 패배보다 더 큰 절망이 될 거라고. 

말하려 한 순간, 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지 깨달았다. 셔츠가 구겨지는데도, 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 어느새 그보다 키가 자란 채로, 그의 어깨에 코끝을 묻은 채로. 두 팔과 품에, 자신이 쓸고 닦아 건사해 입힌 남자의 체온이 가득 느껴졌다. 심장이 튀어나올 듯이 뛰었다. 

그때 그 손을, 마술사의 손이 가만히 붙잡았다. 

"율리안."  
"제독님, 저는요......"

뭔가 말하려다가, 율리안은 소스라치게 놀랐다. 

손마디에, 입술이 가볍게 닿았다 떨어졌다.

"만약에 말이다, 살아서 하이네센으로 돌아가면......"  
"제독님."  
"그린힐 소령과 결혼할 거야. 내가, 이번 회전이 끝나면 결혼하자고 했어."

율리안은 잠시 그대로 못 박힌 듯 서 있었다. 양은 율리안이 마음을 가라앉힐 때 까지, 어쩔 줄 몰라 하면서도 소년의 품에 안긴 채 그대로 있었다. 차마 밀어내지 못하는 그 다정함이 더 숨막히고 안타까웠다. 

내 바람은 그저 당신을 위해 살아가고, 할 수 있다면 당신과 함께 죽는 것.

하지만 당신에게는 한 무덤에 묻히고 싶었던 사람이 있었던 거구나.

소년은 천천히, 손가락을 떼어내듯 뒤로 물러섰다. 팔 안에, 아직도 아쉬움이 있었지만, 이제 그는 자신의 것이 아니다. 자신의 것이 될 가능성은 영영 사라졌다. 소년은 한 걸음, 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 그때 이쪽으로 고개를 돌린 양이, 어색하게 그의 뺨에 입을 맞추었다. 

"너의 별은, 내가 바라보는 것보다 더 먼 곳에 있길 바라."

무너질 것 같아서, 벽에 등을 기댔다. 남자는, 비뚤어진 머플러를 어설프게 고쳐 매고, 점퍼를 걸쳤다. 그리고 율리안을 향해 미소지었다. 

"그럼 다녀올게."

* * * 

"그 녀석에게 양자를 들이게 해야 겠다고 생각한 건, 랍이 죽었을 때였어."

카젤느는 산더미같은 서류들을 처리하며, 문틀에 등을 대고 선 사내를 향해 중얼거렸다. 

"맛이 갔었어. 내버려두면 죽어 버릴 것 같았거든."  
"짐작이 가는군요."  
"그래. 고양이라도 키우게 할까 했다가, 아무래도 1년내내 하이네센에 있는 건 아니니까 자기 밥 정도는 챙겨 먹을 수 있는 쪽이 낫다고 생각했어. 그래서 전에 나와 일했다가 죽은 녀석의 아들이 마음에 걸려서. 둘을 같이 살게 하면 내가 신경 쓸 일이 줄어 들 줄 알았지."  
"......정말로 행정편의적인 생각이었군요."  
"하지만 생각해 봐. 율리안이 아니었으면 그 녀석은 제국군과 싸우다 전사하는 것도 아니고 영양실조로 진작에 죽었을 거다. 우울증에 걸린다고 적극적으로 자기 머리에 총을 들이대고 자살할 녀석은 아니지만."  
"손이 미끄러져서 못 죽을 겁니다. 아프긴 더럽게 아플 거고."  
"그렇지. 게다가 그 녀석은 아픈 것도 싫어하니까. 하지만 밥을 안 해 먹다가 죽을 가능성은 충분하고도 남지."  
"그건 그렇죠."  
"그래. 그래서 좋은 생각인 줄 알았는데...... 내가 안일했지."

카젤느는 서류들을 처리하다가 말고 손바닥으로 이마를 짚었다. 

"그래서, 어떻게 될 것 같나."  
"제독님은 워낙 게을러서, 자기 좋다고 덤벼들어도 어린애한테 뭘 어떻게 해 볼 분은 아니긴 하죠."  
"......그나마 다행이지."  
"하지만 꼬맹이가 적극적으로 나온다면 어떨까요."  
"설마."  
"이를테면 어쩌면 살아서 돌아오지 못할 지도 모르는데 어떻게든 해 달라고 덤벼든다거나."  
"율리안은 자네같이 때와 장소를 가리지 않는 놈이 아니거든."  
"그렇긴 하지만 주어진 기회를 소홀히 하지도 않죠. 게다가 제독님이 또 그런 걸 모질게 내칠 수 있는 사람은 아니지 않습니까."  
"......으음."

아직 양이 프레데리카에게 청혼했다는 소식을 듣지 못한 두 사람은, 양이 잠시 후 만나야 할 로엔그람 공보다 지금 함께 있는 율리안 쪽을 더 걱정하며, 마주 본 채 고개를 절레절레 흔들었던 것이다.


End file.
